dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Guides/Beginner's Guide for staying alive
Surviving in Don't Starve may seem impossible at first glance, but in this guide I will try to give you some tips and strategies that will help you achieve that goal. Getting Started You will need to explore, scavenge and loot as you go through the map. Your first camp should be locate Savanna biome (the reason will be explained later). Keep in mind that you need to collect the following items to start your future camp: #Logs - used for crafting the Science Machine; and campfires that you will need to go safely through the night. #Flint - used to craft a variety of tools, such as the axe (which is used to chop trees and the pickaxe (which is used minerals from boulders). #Twigs - you will need these to craft your pickaxe/axe. #Cut Grass - for the campfire, the backpack, and especially traps (I will get to that later). #Petals - at least 12 for the Garland which is used to give you a small sanity boost during the day. #Gold - at least 7 so you can build the Science Machine and the Alchemy Engine right away at your new camp. #Rocks - at least 12 so you can build the fire pit at your camp which is more efficient than campfires because it will not turn to ashes once the fire dies out. #Pine Cones - the by-product of cutting trees, it is advisable to keep them instead of using them as fuel, as the Savanna biomes have no trees at all. Hunger - at this point, it's not an issue. As you travel you will find large quantities of carrots and Berry Bushes, which will provide more than enough food until you reach your destination. Settling in a Location Once you have gathered the items above, its time to go to the savanna biome and settle there. Why should you settle in the savanna? Explaining the pros & cons: #Grass - a frequently used resource which is very abundant in the savanna biome. #Food - the main reason for you to settle in the savanna: Beefalo - as their name suggests, they are a great source of food. When killed, they will drop 4x meat, Beefalo Wool & Beefalo Horn. The last two can be crafted into a Beefalo Hat which is the hat with the highest insulation factor - making the winter season slightly less deadly for the player. Killing Beefalo is not that hard using the "Kiting" method which is basically hitting a target, then escaping its attack - repeatedly. Using this method, one can easily kill a Beefalo and remain unscaved. The Beefalo killing strategy is explained in length in the Beefalo link. In addition, Beefalo periodically drop manure, which can be used to fertilize vegetables (which are grown in farms) to make them grow faster. It is also one of the ingredients needed to craft farms. You can shave a Beefalo when they sleep using razor, which yields 3 Beefalo Wool. Rabbits - you will slaughter these poor little animals regularly. The savanna is the kingdom of rabbits, you can see rabbit holes everywhere. To be more efficient, find an area with at least 5 rabbit holes in sight, craft 5 traps, and place them right on top of the rabbit holes. Once they go to the surface on the next day (about 2 minutes after the day starts), they will be caught instantly. The player can "farm" the rabbits even in the winter without using bait to catch them. Later on, you can use this method to "farm" for Nightmare Fuel and Beard Hair, by killing the rabbits (beardlings) while using Nightmare Amulet. The savanna does not have any trees or twigs. But don't worry, you can plant Pine Cones near your base and after a while chop down the trees, acquiring logs regularly. You can move saplings to your camp easily using a shovel. Krampus: listed above in both the "pros" and "cons" sections. While being a desirable target for experienced players; dealing 50 damage, he can be deadly for beginners. Krampus will spawn if the player kills too many "innocent" animlals in rapid succession. And rabbits are considered innocent. killing innocent animals raises your "Naughtiness Level". Each time you kill a rabbit, for example, it raises your naughtiness level by 1. Once you have between 31 and 50 points Krampus will spawn. Each minute you don't kill an innocent animal, your naughtiness level is decreased by 1. You should have, at the very least, a Log Suit / Football Helmet ready for use. Krampus will steal everything on the ground, including the items in the chests, so you will have to confront him if you want your stolen items back. In addition, Krampus has a small chance to drop a Krampus Sack when killed. Hound waves - hounds are monsters that attack in waves, every pereodically 3-12 days, hounds cannot be outrun unless they are being distracted. while the player passing by other moobs the hounds will usually attack the other moobs. Hounds might be a big problems sometimes, especially when spawned at night when the player can run away from the compfire/fire pit. for such cases, you should prepare a torch when you hear them coming, Tents / Straw Rolls are a great way to get to the morning quickly. Beefalos can kill Hounds quickly, although some of them will die if the wave is too big. In conclusion, by if you follow this guide, by day 15 you will have a good start. This is my first Guide, Any comments and notes will be appreciated. GOOD LUCK AND HAVE FUN! Category:Guides